tales_of_illiafandomcom-20200213-history
Beobury
Beobury is the largest city on what is known as the north of the continent. Facistic, strict, and housing all the norths Mages and Clerics (at least those within living civilizations walls) Beobury is generally a place travellers try to avoid, yet are in the end always drawn to. Sitting on the coast allows for good trade, and the Paladin Order stationed within the city walls helps keep the peace and heal those who are too afraid of Clerics. The temple district is one of Beobury's more prominent features, an inward wall surrounding it meant to allow for the town guard to lock those within away. Layout of City The city sits above the bluffs near the coast, extending the docks down to the waterside. The walls are tall, and old made of smoothed stone with a second pallisade wall and trench infront of the stone. The pallisades are positioned in a way to ferry mindless undead into the trenches, in perfect position to be slaughtered easily. Close to the walls is the Paladin Headquarters, a tall building supported miraculously by a single pillar running the middle. The "Palace" or rather fort is in the water side of the city, close to the docks and easily defended. The Temple district is centered in the city, and everywhere else have individual districts yet there is very little to do in terms of organization of its districts. The Beaurocracy failed at that. Nobles or more important people live in a small district surrounding the fort, or within the fort itself. Merchants who are willing to get dirty however tend to just live near the docks or on their ships. Recent News and Troubles (Spring 1023) Very shortly after the original group arrived a massive and destructive event took place. During midday a beam of rainbow coloured Dragon fire errupted from the sky in an orbital strike, hitting the temple and destroying everyone and everything inside. The remains not even rubble, or ash just simply a black spot where a temple used to be. The surrounding blast destroyed many homes, and injured hundreds of people devoting all the resources of the remaining clerics and paladins to help repair the city, and still noone knows what caused this event. There have been whispers of divine intervention, yet most people simply use this as a way to remind themselves why magic is never a good idea to get involved with. After the group returned to Beobury however, they found the town in even more shambles scorch marks from fireballs donning the walls, and a whole strip of buildings torn down away from the wall. Many of the surviving Clerics and Mages who were outside of the temple at the time of the blast had gone on a rampage, tearing the city apart. Bandits now nip at any outliers from the city, a nearby cave is filling up with quite a few undead, and a large horde of undead build in the southern badlands. In the meantime a slew of rather unsettling murders have been occuring within and nearby the city, raising the levels of fear even higher. Prominent Figures and Places Leader of the City and Government: Grancet Bardaye Paladin Commander: Eadbeaorht Head of the Merchants Guild: Malia Brightknife Head Priest: Gifu Lun (Deceased) Best Tavern/Adventurers Guild: The Greedy Fool Most Powerful Mercenaries Guild in City: The Albino Cave Dwellers (Leaders Name is Chad) Former Arcane Headmaster: Linasaer Other information LN Small City Population 8,547? 25% Human, 38% Orc, 15% Half-Orc, 12%Dhampir, 10% Other Known for its Cruel Watch, Defendible location and battlements, Large guilds, and its Insular nature. Facistic, and ruled by the Military. No more magic shops since the temple was destroyed. Category:Dead Men Knocking Category:Locations